


What a spectacular view!

by psychosomatic86



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Journal 3 spoilers, Other, Suicide, dont read if you've not read the journal or at least know about a certain someone's certain note, sock opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosomatic86/pseuds/psychosomatic86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But that pavement sure looks pretty, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a spectacular view!

" _H a !   T h a t   r h y m e s !   I ' m   h i l a r i o u s   t o d a y !_ "

 

He risks everything to glance sideways, adoring the sight of the boy screaming and clawing aimlessly at his body wobbling on the ladder. 

 

Not that he cares.

 

Sure he might fall, but see, that’s the _idea_.

 

Granted, he would prefer all the way from the top, but what’s a few less feet above the concrete?

 

He _roars_ with laughter-

 

“ _I   s_   _h o u l d   h a v e   b e e n   a   c o m e d i a n .”_

 

-leers into the wind, the town sprawled below him, his stolen body soon to be sprawled below it.

 

Sixty foot free fall to six feet under.

 

How _poetic_.

 

“ _W h a t ’ c h   y a   t h i n k ?   L e a s t   w e ’ d   g e t   a   b e t t e r   a u d i e n c e !”_

 

Rude fuckers at Star’s performance didn’t even _try_  to applaud. Who’da thunk that bashing your sibling’s head in to the delightful shock of a full house would be met with such, well, _shock_? Or maybe they _fina_ -fucking- _lly_  figured out the flaws in their fleshy customs and recognized the superiority that is _stomach masticating_  screaming?

 

He didn’t stick around long enough to find out.

 

“ _S o m e   d a m n   f i n e   a l l i t e r a t i o n ,   t h o u g h ,   i f   I   d o   s a y   s o   m y s e l f .”_

 

But they’ll find out.

 

“ _F o r g e t   m a s t e r   o f   t h e   m i n d ,   k i d ,   I ’ m   a   g e n - y o u - w i n e   w o r d s m i t h !_

 

“ _A n d ,   b o y ,   d o   y o u   e v e r   w h i n e !”_

 

God fucking _hell_  he’s too _much_  for himself! Ready to give up the ghost just for the sake of laughing his ass off while he careens toward the ground.

 

But it’s not _his_  ghost he’s giving up.

 

“ _T_   _o o   b a d   n o   o n e   w i l l   h e a r   y o u   e v e r   a g a i n .   S e n s e s   a r e   o v e r r a t e d ,   b u t   y o u   b e t t e r   t a k e   ‘e m   i n   w h i l e   y o u   s t i l l   c a n !”_

 

He keeps climbing.

 

There are screams everywhere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_________________________________________________________________/\\__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

__/\\________________________________________________________________

  
  
_______/\\____/\\______________________/\\_/\\_/\\___/\\______________________  
_/\\_/\\_/\\____/\\_/\\_/\\__/\\_/\\_/\\__/\\_/\\_/\\__/\\_/\\_/\\__/\\________/\\_/\\__/\\_/\\_/\\__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__/\\________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _A_     _d e a l ’ s   a   d e a l ,   S t a r .   Y o u   a s k e d   f o r   a   h e a r t b e a t ,   a n d   I   g a v e   y a   o n e .   A c t u a l l y   I   g a v e   y o u   m o r e   t h a n   o n e !   S o   r e a l l y   y o u   o w e   m e   a   H E L L U V A   L O T   M O R E ,   T O O !”_

 

He risks nothing to sneer sideways, _savoring_  the sight of the girl sobbing and begging pointlessly at her body shivering on the ladder.

 

He cares.

 

Wants her to see it all.

 

Sure he could fall right now, but that’s not the _plan_  this time, see?

 

Granted, he’s pretty bushed, loves her fighting spirit in all the honesty he can feign, just not when it's fighting _against_ him.

 

But _techni_ -fucking- _calities_ , man, blah blah _blah_.

 

He _squeals_  with delight-

 

“ _G o t t a   w o r k   o n   t h e m   n e g o t i a t i n g   s k i l l s ,   g i r l i e .   I ’ d ’ v e   t o l d   y o u   t o   c o n s u l t   y o u r   b r o t h e r   b e f o r e   g e t t i n g   f u c k e d   o v e r   i n   m y   a f f a i r s ,   B U T   O H   W A I T !”_

 

-jeers into the wind, the town crumbling below him, his borrowed body soon to be crumbling below it.

 

Sixty foot free fall to six feet under.

 

How _fucking_  poetic.

 

“ _W h a t ’ c h y a   t h i n k ?   L e a s t   w e ’ d   g e t   a   b e t t e r   a u d i e n c e !”_

 

Rude bitch, and to think he felt bad that no one appreciated her little _show_.

 

They’ll appreciate this.

 

He stops climbing.

 

Grins.

 

“ _H o p e   y o u   c a n   s t i l l   s e e   r e d ,   c a u s e   i t ’ s   t h e   l a s t   c o l o r   y o u ’ r e   g o n n a   s e e   f o r   a l o n g   t i m e ,   h o n e y .”_

 

No screams this time, just the darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

  
____________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________/⊙\\___

**Author's Note:**

> So I won't even pretend that I wasn't e-fucking-lated with Bipper's note in the Journal. No remorse. And tbh its lowkey hot, too, so that probably tells you more about me than you ever need to know. Hope you liked this all the same,
> 
> Also sorry for the shitty formatting, my iPad hates me.
> 
> EDIT: I'm poor and I've decided to open up writing commissions. You can find all the info here: http://bae-cipher-is-on-hiatus.tumblr.com/post/148305707321/writing-commissions and prices are super cheap, so check that out and help a sinner out if you can.


End file.
